Graffiti
Los graffitis, o mejor conocidos como pintadas, son marcas que puede dejar Jimmy u otro estudiante cuando pinta una pared con un espray de pintura. Contienen mensajes ofensivos hacia cada banda en Bullworth, ya sea: Pijos, Macarras, Musculitos y Empollones. No hay mensajes insultantes para los abusones y los costras. Información Las pintadas pueden ser hechas sobre muros que tengan un círculo rojo con un punto blanco en el centro, llamados objetivos de pintada. Los objetivos de pintada están distribuidos por toda la ciudad de Bullworth. Al momento de realizar una pintada, una figura se mostrará en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla y el jugador debe marcar su contorno usando los controles de movimiento, a la vez que Jimmy pinta el insulto. La figura a marcar representa la primera letra del nombre original de cada banda: *Si la figura es idéntica a la letra N, la pintada resultará ser un mensaje hacia los Empollones. *Si la figura es idéntica a la letra G, la pintada resultará ser un mensaje hacia los Macarras. *Si la figura es idéntica a la letra P, la pintada resultará ser un mensaje hacia los Pijos. *Si la figura es idéntica a la letra J, la pintada resultará ser un mensaje hacia los Musculitos. Cuando alguien pinta un mensaje ofensivo hacia cierta banda y un integrante de aquella banda es testigo, atacará a la persona que haya hecho la pintada. Los mensajes ofensivos aparecerán dependiendo del área en el cual sean hechos. En zonas neutrales, como el edificio principal o el recinto escolar, se pintarán insultos aleatorios. Por otro lado, mensajes denigrantes hacia determinada banda siempre pueden ser realizadas en su territorio: mensajes hacia los pijos serán pintados en Old Bullworth Vale, mensajes hacia los macarras serán pintados en New Coventry y el taller y mensajes hacia los musculitos serán pintados en el Gimnasio. Cuando un integrante de una banda hace una pintada en su territorio, será un mensaje denigrante hacia su banda enemiga. Hacer una pintada aumenta el gamberrómetro a un nivel y Jimmy puede ser perseguido por las autoridades si éstas lo ven o si son alertadas por un tercero. Todos los personajes, excepto los líderes de banda, personajes principales y personajes de menor relevancia, dicen una frase cuando ven a alguien haciendo una pintada. A pesar de que Jimmy no es el único personaje que puede pintar un insulto, varios personajes en el juego lo mencionan específicamente a él, incluso si quien hizo la pintada fue otra persona. Mensajes ofensivos Hay nueve insultos hacia las cuatro bandas. Empollones *''Cry dorks, cry'' *''Dorks losers!'' *''Get a life! Nerds suck!'' *''Mommy's boydorks!'' *''Nerd scum'' *''Over educated dorks suck!'' *''Teacher's pet scum'' *''We're coming for you, you dork crum!'' *''You're right dorks. Everyone does hate you'' 'Macarras *''Greasebags'' *''Grease balls!'' *''Greasers suck'' *''It's not rebellious to wear a leather jacket and have dumb hair'' *''I like cars and bikes cuz I can't deal with people'' *''Nice hair greasebags!'' *''Take a bath greasy!'' *''Take that crap out of your hair you greasy scum!'' *''Why you Greasers stuck in the 50's?'' 'Musculitos Se encontraron diez insultos hacia los musculitos en los archivos del juego, pero al igual que las otras bandas, sólo nueve de ellos aparecen en el juego. *''Athletes like communal showers'' *''I like sports cuz I have no brain!'' *''I love it when we all huddle together!'' *''I play sports cuz I can't read!'' *''Jocks have no brains!'' *''Jock morons!'' *''Just because your pitutary gland is over-sized, you're not cool!'' *''Nobody remembers a high school athlete...'' *''You sporty guys like to wash each other!'' Insulto no usado en el juego: *''Sports are for morons → look at the people who teach it!'' Pijos *''I only like rich people cuz my parents are judgemental capitalist scum!'' *''Money does not buy class!'' *''My daddy is rich but I suck!'' *''Nobody likes rich, spoiled brats!'' *''Preppies are losers!'' *''Preppy losers!!'' *''Rich scum!'' *''Tell your therapist rich kid!'' *''Trust fund losers!'' Papel en la historia Las pintadas se realizan por primera vez en la misión Pintadas, del capítulo III. Los macarras le hacían la vida imposible a Gord, debido a que él se había entrometido con la novia de Johnny Vincent. Derby le exige a Jimmy que le envíe un mensaje a mencionada banda. Jimmy pinta en total seis insultos. El primero dice "Jimmy wuz here", pintado en el paso subterráneo a New Coventry, el cual no desaparece en todo el juego. En el capítulo IV, misión Discreción asegurada,'' ''las fotos inapropiadas que Jimmy había sacado de Mandy Wiles en la misión Paparazzi, fueron convertidas en carteles y repartidas por varias partes de la ciudad. Jimmy se ofrece a cubrirlos todos. Más tarde, en ''Llamando la atención ''en el capítulo V, Derby le sugiere a Jimmy que pinte un mensaje en lo alto de ayuntamiento. El mensaje resulta decir ''Bullworthless ''que provoca una significativa pérdida de respeto de todas las bandas, excepto de los costras y de los abusones. El costra Otto Tyler le hace un recado a Jimmy, el cual consiste en pintar insultos hacia los macarras. Un recado similar es encargado por Casey Harris, pero esta vez son insultos hacia los pijos. En la última misión del capítulo V, Caos total, Hal Esposito puede ser visto pintado "''Johnny rulez" ''en una pared en la residencia femenina, mientras que Peanut había escrito "''Pinky call me" ''en otra. Categoría:Acciones malas